A wolfy clouds adventure
by Mukuro234
Summary: Two shifters meet what kind of adventure will they have? Fem!Harry/Skull. being rewritten! Then deleted!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I probably shouldn't start a new story when I haven't finished my other one Skull's Adventure but I couldn't get this idea out of my head.**

 **I just hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or katekyo hitman reborn. If i did skull would be badass and reborn would be less of a jerk.**

* * *

For years Akila has loved watching people do death defying stunts on motorbikes. She would watch it whenever her relatives weren't paying attention. There was one stuntman though that she loved the most. His name is Skull de mort, He wasn't that much older than she was he was maybe 4 to 5 years older than here by the looks of it' the immortal stuntman as he was called because he could walk away from accidents that would kill any normal person.

The first time she see's him perform in person is when she's 10. By then she has been watching him for 3 years. She was able to go to his show because her relatives kicked her out of the house and they were in town. So she took some money out of her uncles pocket without him knowing when her threw her out the door.

She thought he was the most amazing person ever. After his last stunt I cheered as loud as everyone else. She was sad that it was over though, it meant that she had to go back to her personal tormentors.

A few months after Akila went to the show she finally snapped after 10 years, she was so sick and tired of the way they treated her. She was sick of feeling trapped so she did the only thing she thought she could do. She packed up all the things she wanted to keep in her backpack and then did the only thing she could do she yelled and screamed at them, unknown to her her magic and flames swirled around her reacting to her anger. After she was done she left the house not knowing of the mess she left behind in her anger just glad to be away from there.

She ran and ran until she reached the forest outside of surrey central park where she finally stopped. When she stopped just inside of the forest and she felt her anger dissolve she realized that she felt something different. it didn't feel wrong, it almost felt like something was set free. So she did the only thing she could think of doing that might give her an answer for what was happening to her body. She sat in a meditive position, taking off her backpack before taking a deep breath and dived into her mind like she has done many time through out the years when she is trapped in her cupboard for days on end.

What she finds is something she didn't expect. The ball of energy that she had seen so many times and the reason she thinks her relatives hate her so much, like it was going crazy. It also looked like there were purple flames woven throughout it. She watched it for a minute before she noticed that it kinda looked like there was a wolf like shape weaving inside it. So with some caution She decided to get a closer look.

 **-Akila Pov-**

The moment I got closer i noticed that the ball actually looked golden with purple fire dancing lazely around it and the wolf shape was drifting around the two energies. I went closer to it but the moment i touched it I felt pain like i've never felt before. It feels like all of my bones were breaking one at a time and reshaping themselves. Half way through what I guessed was a transformation of some sort I passed out. When i came to the transformation was complete. I could still feel the phantom pains deep in my bones.

After a few minutes I try to stand up. it took a few tries but was able to at least sit up. A few more minutes I was able to stand on all fours. by then I was left panting from the effort and pain it took to do that much.

Once I got my breath back under control I decided to see if I can find a river or something so I could see what type of animal I was and maybe get drink.

I had been walking for what seems like hours before I heard the sound of running water. I started running in he direction I hear it. When I was in sight I slowed down to a walk.

I got to the waters edge and was surprised by what I saw.

I see a black snout filled with sharp pointed teeth, then my ears were pointed and had what looked like purple fire dancing merrily. My fur is h same black color as my hair in my human form and my eyes were the same green as always but the pupil is slit like a cats they also had flecks of the same color purple in them to. Then I look down at my paws and see that they have purple flames on them to.

I realize from looking at my reflection that i an a wolf pup. I sit back on my haunches and think on how I got here and know that I should be freaking out over this whole thing but all I can feel is relief that I'm finally free.

After taking in my appearance I take a drink before turning around to go explore what I have decided was going to be my new home. I hope that I can find a cave or something to turn into a den. After a while of exploring I find an empty cave to make my den in. It is quite a large place enough to fits at least three comfortably. It also runs quite deep to. I walk back out and got and see if I can get some leaves to put on the ground to sleep on but before that I put my bag or things that I took from the dursley's down next to where I was going to make my bed. Once I get the leaves and position them so they make a kind of bed I leave to go hunt for some food.

I found a for and killed it after a semi-hard fight. I got a little banged up but at least I've got something to eat. Besides I've had worse than a few scratches.

The walk back to my den was peaceful. No animal was around at the moment. It didn't take long to get there. Once I was in den I went over to my bed and laid down ready to eat my catch it first I took my claw and skinned it to keep the fur to put on my bed to make it softer. Once it was all skinned I put he fur aside and ripped into my meal.

After I'm all done I got up to go to the river again to wash off my fur and as an afterthought I brought the fur o wash it off as well. The walk there was peaceful. It seemed no animal wanted to come near me. Once there I got cleaned up washed off the fox fur with some difficulty. I went back to my den and went to sleep.

It went on like this for several years, never truly changing. Until one day 5 years after running away from the Dursley's something changed.

I went out hunting like usual but when I got back there was an unknown male wolf going inside my den.

I walk inside my den and drop my catch on the ground before growling at the intruder.

The wolf tuned around when he heard my growl and dared to growl back at me when it is the one he is the one intruding on my territory.

What happened after that was an epic battle that finished with us outside of my den and me badly injured but the other wolf was dead thankfully.

I didn't know how long I was laying just outside of my den when I smelt a human male heading my way. I growled at him telling him to go away but I couldn't do anything to hurt to get up. He seen me and headed my way headless of my growling.

* * *

 **i hope you like this new fic.**

 **Plz tell me if it's good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of you that have reviewed and favorited to this story but I just don't like this version! I went back and read it and seen many mistakes so I plan to rewrite it. Sorry for all of you who liked his version!

Expect the rewritten form within the next few days. Once again sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
